Art Galt
Arthur "Art" Galt is the secondary antagonist in the 1982 film First Blood, which is based on the 1972 novel of the same name. He is one of the Chief Deputies of the town of the Ligget County Sheriff Department. He is even more brutal than the town sheriff Will Teasle, as he is seen as a sadist who enjoys abusing his power to show people that he does not like who's boss. He was portrayed by the late . Biography When Teasle arrests former Green Beret John Rambo, Galt is supposed to take care of Rambo and book him. Galt, who has a particular dislike for hippies and drifters, harasses Rambo by threatening to break his hand. Despite the disapproval from one of his other deputies, Galt quickly moves up to physical abuse by beating Rambo with his nightstick, "cleaning" Rambo with a high pressure fire hose, and preparing to shave him without any shaving cream. These acts of torture shatters Rambo's fragile mental state, and he fights his way out of the station, punching out Galt in the process. As Rambo runs off through the streets in a stolen motorcycle, Galt attempts to shoot him down with his rifle, but Teasle stops him by pointing out that there are too many citizens on the streets that could've been shot and killed. Galt then decides to take his revenge for the humiliation by trying to kill Rambo with a sniper rifle from a helicopter, despite an angry Teasle ordering on the radio that they need Rambo alive. After spotting Rambo on a cliff, he fires repeatedly at him. The pilot angrily objects to this by saying that they are supposed to spot Rambo per Teasle's orders, but Galt refuses to listen by threatening to kill the pilot if he does not hold the chopper steady. Terrified for his life, Rambo is forced to throw a large rock at the helicopter. Because Galt unbuckled his safety belt to get a better shot, when the helicopter loses control, Galt tumbles out of the helicopter and falls screaming to his death into the rocky gorge a hundred feet below. Upon seeing Galt's corpse in the gorge with his head busted and unaware of what he was trying to do, Teasle angrily vows to kill Rambo to avenge Galt's death, which he failed to do in the end, leaving Galt's death nothing but in vain. In a deleted scene, Galt's corpse was being transported away as his widow cries in sorrow while being comforted by a deputy. Gallery Art Galt 2.png|Galt attempting to kill John Rambo from his helicopter. Galt's death.png|Galt falling to his death when the helicopter goes out of control. Galt's death 2.png|Rambo inspecting Galt's corpse. Trivia *In the novel in which the film was based on, Galt was portrayed as a reasonable person who tries to pacify Rambo (who is portrayed as a ruthless killer after suffering PTSD), but ends up being killed by him. However, the filmmakers decided to portray Rambo in a more sympathetic light while making Galt far more despicable by increasing his cruelty while his role as a honest deputy is passed over to Mitch (who is portrayed as one of the decent deputies in the film). *He is more overtly evil than the main antagonist Teasle, who still has redeeming qualities such as caring for the wellbeing of his men and (at first) attempting to aprehend Rambo alive. Galt, on the other hand, is seen a Hate Sink character who seemingly abuses Rambo for no apparent reason than sadistic pleasure, and even tries to murder him in cold blood against the orders of Teasle. It is also implied that Teasle's friendship with his is completely one sided, with Galt viewing his boss with complete contempt behind his back (exemplified by his mistreatment of prisoners, which is all but stated to take place without Teasle's knowledge, and his willingness to disobey orders). Navigation Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Torturer Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Control Freaks Category:Delusional Category:Deceased Category:Blackmailers Category:Gaolers Category:Minion Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Category:Elderly Category:Vengeful Category:Provoker Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Thugs Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mongers Category:Fighters Category:Greedy Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Rambo Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Opportunists Category:Book Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Disciplinarians Category:Enforcer Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Spouses Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Obsessed Category:Extremists